Her eyes, his eyes, their dance, their kiss
by The noble one
Summary: He likes her, she likes him. So what's the fuss? She's the President of the 12 colonies, he's the Commander. But then they get closer, way closer and perhaps they can just be Laura & Bill. Change of rating in the last chapter to M-ish
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first BSG: Roslin/Adama fic ever. This little story just popped up in my head so enjoy

The events take place during season 1 episode Colonial Day

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Battlestar Galactica; it all belongs to the writers/producers/actors. It's just for entertainment.

**Chapter I: First steps are never easy**

When she entered the room everything stood still, there was complete silence. No more music, he didn't even hear what Saul was saying in his ear. The only thing he could do was staring, staring at the President of the 12 colonies. The way her amazing red hair curled on her shoulders, how she walked, the way her emerald green dress perfectly fitted her body and the combination with her gorgeous green eyes and then her laugh, ooh Gods he was sure that his heart missed a beat when he heard her laugh. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Which seemed odd if you'd consider that she was a pain in the ass as the President but as Laura Roslin, just Laura she was perfect.

He wondered since when he started to think about her in that way. Perhaps he always thought about her as a beautiful woman but that now seeing her in that dress, his feelings towards her were crystal clear.

'Bill? Commander are you listening? Commander William Adama your paints are on fire!'

'Huh? Saul did you say something?' Bill finally looked away from Laura and at his XO.

'You know if you think I'm that boring I'll leave you and your thoughts alone.'

'What no! Saul don't go I was just…' 'Staring at the President of the 12 colonies with your jaw almost on the ground!' Saul added with a grin on his face.

'What no? I would never do that. She's my Commander-in-chief, it wouldn't be appropriate', Bill said trying to sound offended but failing miserably.

'Of course! So you wouldn't mind if I asked her to dance then? ' while he said that Saul started to walk towards Laura.

Bill didn't know what to do. As Commander Adama he had no object but as William Adama he couldn't let that happen!'

'Eum Saul I think that it would better if I danced with Lau…President Roslin', scowling at himself for that slip of the tongue.

'Oh really? Why is that Commander Adama?'

'Well she's the President and I... I'm…' Bill stumbled not knowing how to continue.

'And you're the Commander of the fleet so a dance between you both would be a symbol of the co-operation between the military part and the politician part. Is that what you were going to say **Commander Adama**?' Saul asked with a wide smirk.

'Yes actually you're right XO Tigh. You read my mind. So if you would excuse me I have to ask someone a dance!' Bill said with a smile and walked over too Laura.

_Calm down Adama. There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just a dance. Yeah with like the most beautiful woman ever. No, Bill stop thinking about her in that way. She's your Commander-in-chief for crying out loud. Just walk slowly towards he, ask how she's doing and if she would like to dance with you. Just take small steps, keep breathing and everything is going to be alright. _

So this is the first part of this little story between Roslin & Adama!

I hope you'll enjoy reading it, because I loved writing it!

I'll try to update a new chapter ASAP even though I have no idea how this little evening is going to end

Please review, I would like to know how you feel about it or if you have any suggestions or requests

VivaHuddy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, **well here is chapter II from this little story.

I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Battlestar Galactica. It all belongs to the writers, producers and actors. It's jus for entertainment.

**Chapter II: a bit o****f awkwardness and…**

President Laura Roslin who stood on the other side of the room hadn't the faintest idea which thought were going through William Adama's head. If she would have known, she would have giggled. In a presidential way of course. Her mind was also filled with all sorts of thoughts. This morning she didn't even wanted to come because of the whole Vice-President, Tom Zarek thing. But now that she was here, she was glad that she came. Laura looked at all the smiling faces and felt like smiling herself. She glanced at the whole room and when she saw Commander Adama & his XO Saul Thigh too her right, she felt a little flush racing to her cheeks.

_Oh Laura please, stop acting like some teenager who has a crush on the most popular boy. He isn't here because you're here. No he's here because he's the Commander and that's it. __Still she felt like he was watching her. Her hands wandered over her dress to pull everything straight. Why did I choose this dress? It's so non-presidential and too revealing for me. Please Laura you know damn well why you've chosen this dress! So that if Bill.. I mean Commander Adama would be present he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you._

She scowled at that little voice inside her head which told her that there was more between Laura & Bill; damn I mean President Roslin & Commander Adama then mutual respect and perhaps the start of friendship.

_That's just ridiculous! Why would someone like him be interested in me? I mean look at him! His go__rgeous blue eyes in which I feel like drowning at meetings, his mouth ooh Gods his mouth with those lips, his sexy/raw voice which makes you shiver, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms and chest. In which you would love to lie in or to feel them around your waist when he pulls you closer and puts his lips on your lips and then your tongues STOP LAURA! This is silly! He's the Commander and you're the President of the twelve colonies. Act like it! _

That's when she noticed that he was walking towards her.

_Ooh Gods he's coming over here. What should I do? Should I walk away? No, Laura that wouldn't be very polite now would it? Yes__ I just have to stay calm. I'm sure that he just wants to ask if everything is alright and congratulate me with our new Vice-President. Just relax, keep breathing and smile, smile Laura. _

In the meanwhile Bill was almost where he wanted to be. Just a few more steps and he would be next to Laura.

_Ok here we go, just relax Adama!_

'Good evening Madam President'. 'Good evening Commander Adama. I wouldn't have taking you as a fan of dancing' she said with a little smile. _See that wasn't so bad now was it?_ 'Well Madam I'm full of surprises,' Bill said with a smile.

_Dear Gods of Kobo__l! I did not just say that! I did not just flirted with the President of the 12 colonies did I? _

Laura smiled and let out a little giggle. _That laugh, those lips, those eyes! _

'Well Commander I'm glad to hear that. Anymore surprises I need to know about?' she said with a smile and a wink.

_Ooh Gods did I just wink at the Commander? Now, I've done it! I feel so embarrassed. Ooh great I feel my cheeks getting __red! Great now he'll think that I'm some silly woman or that I'm drunk or something. Why does he make me feel like that? Like I'm some 16-year-old with a huge crush._

_Did she just wink at me? No, that's not possible. Or is it? Gods why does she make me feel like this? _

'Well, if I think that they're relevant to our relationship I won't hesitate to tell then Madam President!

_Our RELATIONSHIP? Seriously Bill? Ooh well I've said it, there's no taking back that. _

'I'm glad to hear that Commander' Laura responded with a smile and twinkles in her eyes.

_He said our relationship! Yes I know he meant our professional relationship, but even then. We have a relationship. Damn I'm doing it again aren't I? I'm so not acting like a President tonight. Ooh well it's just for one ev__ening and no one is listening so it could be worse. _

After that a silence fell between them. Not one of those comfort silences as usual but a bit awkward. The band began a new song and Laura glanced over to Bill.

_Ooh come one Bill! Ask her! You've been in the military for over then 40 years, you've fought against Cylons but asking a simple question like: 'Would like to dance with me?' ooh no! __That's too difficult! _

'Ahum mm Madam President...' 'Yes, Bill I mean Commander?' scowling at herself again and with a blush on her cheeks.

'Would you like to dance with me?' he finally asked and looked at her.

Well what do you think? Will she say yes? Will she say no? I know it's not very nice to keep you hanging on but hey that's one of the privileges as a writer

I hope you've enjoyed reading it and again I'll try to update a new chapter ASAP

Please review, review, and review ^^

VivaHuddy


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, here's chapter III. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Battlestar Galactica. It all belongs to the writers, producers and actors. It's jus for entertainment.

**Chapter III: ****The beginning of something?**

_Ooh come one Bill! Ask her! You've been in the military for over then 40 years, you've fought against Cylons but asking a simple question like: 'Would like to dance with me?' ooh no! That's too difficult! _

'_Ahum mm Madam President...' 'Yes, Bill I mean Commander?' scowling at herself again and with a blush on her cheeks. _

'_Would you like to dance with me?' he finally asked and looked at her._

'_Gods she isn't answering! Why doesn't she answer? I really messed this up. She going to laugh at me and after today I'll always be some crazy guy who asked her to dance with him. Ok how am I going to recover from this one? _

_Wow wait a minute! Did he just ask me to dance with him? _Laura was confused. _Did he ask as the Commander or as William Adama. Hey that he even asked was great but if it would be as Bill that would mean that maybe just maybe he felt something more then respect? No he couldn't… could he? Well there's only one way to find out. _

'Did you just ask me to dance with you Commander?' Laura asked with a puzzled but amused look.

'Euh well yes… perhaps I mean...' he mumbled. 'Commander Adama I'd never heard you stumble before. As to the question, I would love to dance with you' she said with such a big smile she was sure that her cheeks would hurt terribly tomorrow.

_Yes, she said yes! She said she'd love to! Yes! Ok Bill stay calm and give her your arm. Be a gentleman. _

'Madam President, if you want to give me your hand', he added while giving her his arm and with an even bigger smile.

Laura gave her hand and they walked onto the dance floor. He pulled her closer while putting his left hand on the small of her back and took her left hand in his other. She put her right hand on his shoulder and stifled a shiver when she felt his hand on her back.

Bill looked at her beautiful face and tried to suppress a smile but it didn't really work.

'Why are you smiling Commander? Do I have something between my teeth?', Laura asked shocked pulling her hand away and bringing it to her mouth.

'No, it's nothing like that. It's just… I was just admiring how beautiful you looked in that dress.'

_Ooh __Frak, I really said that didn't I? Well I hope that she isn't offended. But why should she? I mean it's a nice complement, I think? _

_He said I looked beautiful. William Adama said I looked beautiful. Why is he looking like that? Ooh right it might be appropriate to say something back. _

'Ahum well thank you Commander. I must say that you look very handsome as well.', she smiled at him.

The rest of the dance they stayed quiet. They just enjoyed another company and glanced at each other when they thought that the other wasn't looking.

The number stopped and Roslin was about to say thanks for the dance when a new song began a slower one and without any thought she asked with a smile:

'Well Commander if you aren't too busy I wondered if I may have this dance?'

'Of course Madam President, I'm never too busy for you.' After that he pulled her even closer as they again began to dance.

_I'm never too busy for you. Well if that isn't clear enough I don't know what is. I only hope that this isn't going to bite m__e in the ass later. _

Laura felt fantastic. Here she was dancing with an amazing guy, who made her feel like the most beautiful woman ever, he made her tingle inside. She wanted this dance never to end. But it would end and then they would again be President Roslin & Commander Adama not Laura & Bill. That thought made a smile drop and she sighed.

Bill noticed the change and as reaction he pulled her even closer so that he could whisper in her ear.

'Madam President… Laura are you ok? If you want to stop dancing just say it' _although I wouldn't mind dancing with you for ever. _

'What no Bill I don't want to stop. That's just the point. I don't want this dance to end because then we're back President & Commander. I don't know if I want to be just your President.' She mumbled while looking down a little embarrassed of what she said.

_He couldn't believe what he heard. Here he was dancing__ with her, feeling her body pressed against his. It felt so good and then she said that she didn't want it to end. _

Laura was feeling very awkward to say the least. She just admitted to like Commander Adama and he hasn't said anything.

_Dear Gods, I hope that I didn't just make a complete fool of myself. _

Bill leaned his head against her ear and said: 'I don't want this to end either because I also want to be more to you then just the Commander'.

After that he saw her face brighten with such a beautiful smile that he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

So there they were dancing and smiling at each other. When the song ended she gave him a kiss on the cheek, squeezed his hands and whispered in his ear:

'Would you like to escort me to my quarters on the Galactica Commander?'

'I would love to Madam President' She giggled and they left, leaving behind a smiling Saul Tigh.

As they walked the tension began to become more obvious. They both felt it and smiled. When they arrived at Laura's quarters they stood still, just staring at one another.

'Well I think that we're supposed to say Good night now Commander'

'Yes, well like you say, we're supposed to say that.'

'You don't want to say good night then?' she said with a flirtatious smile.

'Not really but if that's what you want Madam President then I'll accept that' he added slightly disappointed but encouraged by her smile.

_What am I going to do? As the President it should be appropriate to say Good night Commander and thank you for a wonderful evening but as Laura… As Laura I feel the strong urge to pull him closer and kiss those lips of his. But then there's no way back. Our 'relationship' will be different. If it then goes terribly wrong it could bring the fleet in a lot of danger. But on the other hand it's not that a small kiss… Yeah and who says it's going to stay polite? What if it starts polite with a small kiss and you both end up in a rack, __**naked! **_

That idea made her blush and smile.

So what do you think Laura is going to say? Yes or no?

Possibilities, possibilities!

I'll try to update a new chapter ASAP

And please review, review and review

VivaHuddy


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, here's the 4th and last chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Battlestar Galactica. It all belongs to the writers, producers and actors. It's just for entertainment.

**Chapter IV: One night is all they need**

_What am I going to do? As the President it should be appropriate to say Good night Commander and thank you for a wonderful evening but as Laura… As Laura I feel the strong urge to pull him closer and kiss those lips of his. But then there's no way back. Our 'relationship' will be different. If it then goes terribly wrong it could bring the fleet in a lot of danger. But on the other hand it's not that a small kiss… Yeah and who says it's going to stay polite? What if it starts polite with a small kiss and you both end up in a rack, __**naked! **_

_That idea made her blush and smile._

_Gods I feel so nervous. What if she doesn't want to say good night either? What if she wants more then good night? Is she waiting for me to do something? I can't just go and kiss her now can I? _Bill felt confused. When Laura cleared her throat he looked up and when she came closer he felt his heart beat so fast that it felt like it was going to break out of his chest.

Laura made a decision. She felt flirtatious tonight and the way Commander Adama made her feel felt so right that she had to take the chance.

'Well Commander actually I don't want to say good night. At least not for another 30 minutes and not here!' she said teasingly while stepping closer until her mouth was only inches away from his.

They felt each other's breath and both their temperature went up, **way up!**

'You know what's going through my mind right now Commander?' she leaned forward and whispered in his ear: 'Your mouth on mine, our tongues entwined, your lips on my neck, my hands in your hair, our bodies close, you slamming me against the bulkhead, your…

That's as far she got before Adama pult her close, crushing his mouth on hers, biting on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and he let his tongue slip in.

_Gods she feels sooo good. Why haven't I've done this before? _

He pushed her against the hatch, his leg finding a way between hers and he began to kiss her jaw, throat, collarbone, the space between her breasts. Laura couldn't believe what was happening. She was seriously making out with the Commander against the hatch of her guest quarters and damn it felt good. She had never felt anything like this before. If he already could make her feel so hot after a few kisses she could only imaging what sleeping with him would make her feel. That vision made her feel even more aroused if that was possible. After what felt like ages they had to part because of lack of oxygen.

They looked at each other both breathing heavily and smiling.

'What do you say if we continue this good night conversation in your quarters Madam President?'

'I would be delighted Commander Adama'

Laura opened the hatch and pulled Bill by his uniform into her quarters. The hatch was barely closed before she crushed her mouth onto his for another passionate kiss.

Her hands traveled to his uniform and began to unbutton each button slowly. She slipped the jacket of his shoulders and pressed her hands against his chest.

_Gods who would ever thought the Commander would have a chest like this. He's so strong, so masculine, so sexy!_

Bill's hands went from her waist to her back where he found her zipper. When Laura felt his hands upon her bare skin she shivered and moant.

They moved towards the desk. Laura felt how strong hands lifted her up and she swung her legs around his waist while she rested on the desk.

While Laura traveled across Bill's neck with soft kisses and tiny bites. Bill caressed her pulse point and left some 'love marks' on her breasts. When he heard her moan he couldn't control himself any longer. 'Laura..' he managed to say with a husky voice, 'I need you now, I want you now!'

He felt her hands on his belt and then suddenly he stood before a **very **aroused the President of the 12 colonies with literally his pants on his ankles. She looked at him with a very sexy and evil smile.

'Well aren't you going to help me with my dress?'

That was all he needed. He pult the dress of her shoulders and it fell on the ground. He took a step backwards and admired what was in front of him: the President of the 12 colonies in her underwear and with pumps on. A very very sexy view.

He held out his hands and guided her to his bunk. They removed what ever clothes they still had on and slipt into the bunk.

_I can't believe that I'm actually going to sleep with the President of the 12 colonies. Well you can't say I don't take care of my Commander-in-chief Bill thought while her hands caressed every bit of skin he touched. _

He looked down to the gorgeous woman that lay under him, aroused and very naked.

_I'm actually doing this. I'm going to sleep with Commander Adama. The most sexy Commander I've ever seen. Well that's going to give a new definition to our: you-need-to-work-close-with-one-another Laura thought before she was once more lost when he kissed her pulse point. _

'Are you ready?' Bill hoarsely asked. 'Mmmm' apparently Laura wasn't capable anymore of producing anything more then sounds.

'Good 'cause I can't wait any longer.'

With one thrust he was inside her. He then slowly began to move and after a few thrusts Laura picked up the pace. It was the opposite of their previously passionate and rough 'making-out session'. It was slow but forceful and definitely not without passion. It didn't take very long until they both went over the edge. The force of their orgasms took them both by surprise.

After their breathing slowed Laura cuddled up against him her hand on his chest.

Bill putted one arm around her waist to pull her closer and the other one behind his head. He smelt her perfume and snuzzled in her hair. Laura listened to his breathing and thought that she never wanted to leave this man, ever! But did he feel the same? Or was this just about physical attraction? She had to know. 'Bill?' 'Mmm.' 'What are we going to do now?'

'Well I thought sleeping but if you have a better idea, I'll guess that will do just fine!' For that answer he got a slap on his chest and a punch. 'William Adama you are incorrigible! What I meant was what are we going to do after tonight? How are we going to behave to one another. Because I don't think I'll be able to slip back into just President Roslin & Commander Adama mode', she honestly admitted.

'Aah I see. Well I've to admit that just being your Commander isn't going to be enough for me . Not after what happened tonight. If you want we can take what happened to the next chapter.'

'You mean as in: boyfriend-girlfriend?' Laura asked puzzled. 'Yes but I don't think that that terminology is appropriate for people with our jobs and age. I just want you to know that I love you and I won't let anything bad happen to you.

_Wow he loves me? Well that takes away the fear for just physical entertainment on his behalf. _

'Well that's good to hear because I wouldn't accept anything else then your love Commander! Because I love you too!' she looked up to the man she only knew 6 months but already loved with all of her heart and kissed him.

He grinned at her and said: 'Ooh and what you said I was incorrigible you really meant to say that I'm irresistible!'

'Oh shut up Commander and go to sleep!' Laura whispered with a smile on her face.

'Yes Ma'am, of course Ma'am, anything you say Ma'am! Goodnight Laura', Bill whispered while kissing her temple.

'Good night Bill' while she snuzzled a little bit closer.

The day didn't start that well for the both of them but boy it ended terrific.

_The End_

Well I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story. I wasn't to sure about the ending though. But it worked out quite nicely I think.

I'm already working on a new project. It's called: ' The laws of attraction are laws no-one can ignore' and it's of course a bsg fic and of course it involves a lot of Roslin/Adama. Of course!

I'm also working on a new chapter of my House fic but somehow I don't seem to find any inspiration for that one. But I promise I'll try to update that one as well very soon! Thank god for summer holiday!

Well you know what to do:

REVIEW, REVIEW & REVIEW

VivaHuddy


End file.
